A storm that never ends
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Eren wakes up on an ordinary stormy day, and notices something's off with Mikasa. Carla seems to see it as well, as the two try to figure it out. When Eren does find out though, his heart breaks.


It was just another ordinary day in Shiganshina. A loud storm had rolled in, pouring ran on everything. It was an early morning.

At the Jaeger's house, it was quiet. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, it seemed.

Eren slowly opened his eyes. Slowly, he rubbed his eyes and sat up with a yawn. He often was the first to awake. But unusually, this time he wasn't. He turned to see Mikasa wasn't lying by his side like usual, but instead was lying against the wall, her little legs wrapped around her knees and her black hair covering most of her face.

"Hmm? Mikasa? What are you doing up? Are you o-"

Eren's words were cut off by a roll of thunder. He could've sworn he saw Mikasa curl more into herself.

Mikasa nodded, not looking up, but nodding into her legs, whispering very quietly, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Eren asked.

Mikasa nodded.

"Okay then. Did the storm wake you?" Eren asked, plopping down next to her. he didn't usually have anybody to talk to in the morning, so this was a first.

Mikasa looked up ever so slightly, still avoiding his eyes and whispered a reply.

"Yes."

Eren knew something was up with Mikasa. This girl was quiet, but not _this_ quiet.

Eren saw lightning flash outside. Mikasa's mouth twitched as her eyes seemed to clench shut.

Eren opened his mouth, hesitated, then said, "Are you positive you're okay, Mikasa?"

Mikasa nodded.

"I'm fine…"

Soon, Eren could smell breakfast being made, and dragged Mikasa down to eat. Carla was a sharp one, and always noticed when something was up. The way Mikasa kept tensing at thunder, and the way that she avoided looking outside or in anyone's eyes was something she noticed practically in seconds.

So after about five minutes of this, she couldn't stand it. She pulled Eren aside.

"Eren, do you know what's up with Mikasa? She doesn't look well," Carla whispered, glancing back to Mikasa, who was buried in her scarf.

"No, I can't figure it out either. Maybe she's scared of the rain…?" Eren suggested.

"I don't know, but please…be gentler with her today, okay?" Carla hissed.

"Are you saying that I'm not already gentle?"

"No, I'm saying that sometimes you can be insensitive," Carla said, her eyes narrowed.

"Mom!"

"Just be gentle, okay?"

They went back to the table. Carla placed a soft hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

"Hey sweetie, if you want to tell me anything, I'm here, okay?" Carla said. Mikasa slowly nodded.

Mikasa got up, her arms wrapped around her stomach as if she was holding herself, and walked over to the couch, throwing a big blanket over everything except her head.

Eren sat by her.

"Hey, um, can I have some of that blanket?" Eren asked. Mikasa threw some over him.

"Thanks."

Slowly, Mikasa opened her mouth to speak.

"…can I hold your hand?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Eren looked at her in surprise, only to see the vulnerability written on her face. That's when Carla's words ran through his head.

 _'Be gentler with her, okay?'_

He slipped his hand into hers without hesitation. Her hand was freezing. She slowly wrapped her little fingers around his.

He heard her let out a sigh that seemed to be of relief.

"T…thank you…"

Eren knew his cheeks were slightly red, but he just nodded in silence.

Eren noticed the way she would clench his hand harder every time there was thunder. Eventually, it drove him so crazy that he didn't know what was wrong, that he had grabbed her shoulders and made her turn to face him.

"Mikasa…you can talk to me! I won't make fun of you, or think that you're weird. I just want to know what's wrong…!"

Mikasa's shoulders lifted ever so slightly, and she looked down.

"I…um…I know this will sound stupid, but…the rain…reminds me…of… _that_ day…" Mikasa said, tears suddenly filling her eyes.

Eren's hands fell off her shoulders in sudden realization. Of course. The last time it had rained was the day…

The day that Mikasa's parents were murdered.

Eren suddenly felt shame wash over him. How could he have not realized this…?

Mikasa was still looking down as the tears dripped onto her cheeks, when she felt warm arms wrap around her. Mikasa looked up in surprise to see Eren.

"M…Mikasa…I…I'm so sorry…I feel so stupid…" Eren said quietly.

"No, it's not your fault…" Mikasa said. Mikasa relaxed into his arms.

"Look…I know that we could never return what you've lost, but…I'm here for you now, okay?" Eren said.

Mikasa felt more tears drip out of her eyes.

"…Thank…thank you…" Mikasa said, closing her eyes. After a few minutes, Eren realized Mikasa fell asleep in his arms. He just smiled ever so slightly, seeing how peaceful she was, and not letting her go.

Meanwhile, Carla smiled from the other room, having watched the whole thing.

And at that moment, she knew…

Mikasa and Eren were always going to pull each other through the storms, no matter what.

And she hoped that she'd be able to watch over them every time they did.


End file.
